


soft spoken pride

by freefallng



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Acceptance, Drabble, M/M, Pride, Pride Parades, literally they're the softest boyfriends ever idk what you expected from me, lots of soft kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 05:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11306397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freefallng/pseuds/freefallng
Summary: Albus and Scorpius have a precious conversation in bed about acceptance and pride parades.





	soft spoken pride

**Author's Note:**

> written for @potterprideweek on tumblr for the day 3 theme: self-love, acceptance, and pride in your identity! find me on tumblr @ginnyweaslcy

“I want to go to a muggle pride parade,” Scorpius whispered, a bit breathlessly as he ran his hand mindlessly through Albus’s unruly hair. 

 

Albus turned over slightly to face Scorpius in the bed they were sharing, prompting Scorpius to continue. 

 

“I’ve been reading about them and I’ve seen tons of photos online using the computers down at the muggle library down the street from your house when I was there for winter break. It just...” Scorpius trailed off, a slight blush dusting his normally pale cheeks. “It just looks so free, everyone there is being their true, authentic selves and - I just want to be able to feel that way, too.” 

 

Albus smiled softly at Scorpius, leaning over to lay a gentle kiss onto Scorpius’s forehead. Albus had known that he was gay since about his third year at Hogwarts, but Scorpius took a bit longer to come to terms with his bisexuality. 

 

“It’s taken me a long time to get here,” Scorpius said, breaking the silence and voicing Albus’s thoughts. “And I’m... I’m proud of myself for finding who I am and, Merlin, Al I’m finally proud of the fact that I’ve accepted who I am. I want to go have fun and meet other LGBT people who are out and proud and honestly? I really want to parade around holding my incredibly cute boyfriend’s hand.”

 

Scorpius smiled shyly up at Albus from where he was lying across Albus’s chest. Albus’s eyes softened at the sight of Scorpius’s smile and pulled him closer. “I love you, you know?” 

 

“Yeah,” Scorpius mumbled into Albus’s shoulder. “I know. I love you, too.” 

 

“I’m so proud of you, did you know that as well?” Albus pressed another soft kiss into Scorpius’s hair. “I’m sure you did, because you’re a genuine genius. We’ll go to the parade in London next week, love, I promise.” 

 

“Thank you,” Scorpius muttered. 

 

“Scor, you know I’d go to the end of the world for you,” Albus admitted quietly. 

 

“Well, I mean, you kind of already have,” Scorpius teased smugly.

 

Albus groaned at the referenced to their fourth year adventures. “You almost end the world one time and never hear the end of it! I take it all back, you’re completely awful.”

 

Scorpius laughed loudly, and turned to take his turn to press a soft kiss against Albus’s cheek.

 


End file.
